Encounter
by yannn
Summary: AU. Natsume meets Mikan.
1. Chapter 1

Encounter

Mikan's POV

Raven colored fur. Blood-red eyes full of intelligence. He -no IT- yawned, showing off the row of razor sharp teeth framing its mouth. The teeth gleamed in the moonlight.

It was a… At this I frowned.

The girl, about the age of 10, was scrutinizing it. "Are you a wolfie?" she thought aloud. The wolf looked into her eyes; she was not afraid, her wide eyes staring back, shining with curiosity. The wolf approached her slowly, still staring into those chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes were warm, and bright, unguarded, trusting…She was a child after all.

"I'm Mikan." She waited for a reaction. Not getting one, she said again, very slowly. "M-I-K-A-N." This caused the wolf to glare. It understood human language perfectly. How dare she, this messy girl with her brown pigtails so messed up, mock it? Mikan froze, eyes wide at the hostility that the wolf's eyes showed. Nevertheless, she took a breath and started talking. "You know, Mama tells me that wolfies howl." She pondered over what she had said. "Can I call you Nat? Mama says that my I have a brother called Nat too, but I have never seen him before." The girl's expression turned sad.

Wolf's POV

This little girl talked too much. Should I eat her? No, I was not hungry, yet…What? Nat? As if. I narrowed my eyes but at seeing her sad expression, I nodded reluctantly. I had a name…sort of. I think it was Nat-something…AH! Natsume! Her nickname was surprisingly close to my old name…I will take it then.

Mikan smiled almost immediately, running toward Nat and giving him a giant hug. 'For a shrimp, she was strong.' Natsume thought as he was pinned by the innocent Mikan. He was about the same size as Mikan, which made his words quite contradicting. An idea flashed in his mind. 'Well, if it will get this girl off me…' he thought as he used his nuzzle to poke under Mikan's skirt. "Ahh! HENTAI NAT!" She screamed as she jumped off him. 'HAH, it worked.'.

Natsume gave a toothy grin, which in turn made Mikan laugh at the silly expression. The two "friends" started playing, running around the forest all day long.

Finally, the sun was setting. Natsume realized and using his nose, poked Mikan's back, prodding her towards the direction of her house. The girl was having too much and and had forgotten the time. "BYE BYE Nat! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" she shouted as she ran back home, her figure fading away. Natsume turned and ran into the forest…

A/N:Tell me what you think!


	2. NightAlone?

**Night**

FIVE YEARS LATER

Mikan's POV

Cold. The wind whipping hard on my face. The crashing sound of thunder was accompanied by the flashing of lighting, the sky pouring down onto me.

'Even the sky is upset…' I thought as I walked through the forest, feeling a sense of déjà vu. "Why do I feel like I came here before?" I muttered, looking around aimlessly, feeling adrift. "Baka Mikan, you should not have ran out of the house just because Mama refused to tell you about Nat…AGAIN." The thunder struck suddenly, making me jump. My emotions were so mixed, from regret to anger to fright. I squatted in the middle of the forest with my head tucked into my arms, and shivered.

Natsume's POV

BOOM! The brat was squatting there after her little outburst. 'Why! She was the girl from five years back, the one with the polka dot panties.' I chuckled at the memory.

"But she never came back…although she said she would…" Anger coursed through my veins. 'Maybe I'll eat her up!' I thought, the anger getting the better of me. I stalked towards her.

Third person

Mikan had started to weep, making herself even wetter in the rain. She cried uncontrollably, sobbing loudly as she thought she was alone.

Natsume's approach was halted by her sobbing. 'Why is she crying? Is she…alright?'

His bright ruby eyes dulled considerately, his anger replaced by concern. His padded paws treaded the soft ground, walking towards her slowly as he was afraid that she might get agitated. The raven wolf gave a sort of purr, or a soft growl as it likes to put it, getting Mikan's attention.

"YOU…NAT!" Mikan flung herself onto Natsume blabbing about how much she missed him as Natsume gave a snort at her response, as if calling her Baka. Mikan ignored the snort as she glomped him loving, finally letting him go after he started to struggle a bit. "You've grown." Mikan said as she stroked his soft fur. Natsume nodded, giving a look that stated that she had grown too. Mikan suddenly remembered why she was in the forest in the first place and her smile dropped. Natsume noticed, and in an attempt to distract her, used the same move he used years ago when he first met the girl; he poked his nose under her skirt, earning an indignant shout from Mikan and a glimpse of her strawberry printed panties.

"HENTAI! HOW DARE YO..!" Mikan screamed, but before she could start ranting at the perverted wolf known as Nat to her, she was picked up by her collar, Natsume using his sharp, pointy teeth and ran her into a cozy cave.

"OH! NAT YOU ARE SO..!" Mikan paused, taking in the cozy cave and realised how warm it was. She broke into a genuine smile and kiss the wolf full on the lips, making it fall backwards onto the ground and resulting in Mikan straddling Natsume. Natsume, unused to touch, yelped and tried to leap away but boy, was that girl heavy! Mikan ignored his yelps and hugged him, breathing 'I love yous' into his ears. On impulse, Natsume decided to do it. He would…

A/N: Gomenasai, minna-san. I have been quite busy and thus not updated. I did not want a cliff, but I have never tried on FFN before so…

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
